fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Editors Please Read - Admin
It seems as if in the past few months (according to ) only 1 of the 5 users with Admin rights, and 0 out of 4 with Bureaucratic rights have been active 3-4 months (1 out of 4 in the past year). As someone who is highly active (ranked #2) on the Wiki, I think we need some editors who will be active and can manage the Wiki. My question for editors here is who, if any, should we appoint to Admin and who should we appoint to Beaucratic status. We can request Wikia to do this on this page where I have already asked, and the Wikia staff said once as a community we agree, we can report back there. Thanks for the input in advance! DrewR 04:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) If the additional power would help you keep the Wiki up to date, I'm all for it. CaptainDDL - 10:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd be willing if it's still needed. If you need any proof of my capabilities of working within communities you can find me under the same name on Wikipedia. MM (Report Errors) (Main Base) 21:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd be willing as well. I've been logging in daily for some time now and am helping manage the site. A Wikia Modifier (talk) 03:02, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Currently me and A Wikia Modifier (talk) have admin rights here & have been more or less active for the past 6-12 months (it's not always easy) including making updates on a almost daily basis. I met Drew Rhodes back in November 2014 (he had a 11 month contribution hiatis) and hope he stays around. We wish to continue his goal if there's any future talks about it. Aside from some Heartland pages being updated by a unregistered user, it's been pretty quiet here too as far as changes go. I think we should bump this every now and then. Most of us make changes to help everyone else out, some do it for fun, but it's hard to find what brings contributors coming back especially the admin. Note: I think there should be more talking both amongst the admin (once we have more) to keep tabs on each other if we have the need to invite more. A "USER FRIENDLY" page to explain how to make edits & contributons if it hasn't been made - to teach others who might not contibute for fear of making mistakes. And a way to incorporate more of a guide to follow when you arrive, perhaps a "Just for Fun" page here on the Wikia: just to draw more "Users" in to ask questions, participate, etc) - so even if you don't make changes, you can feel free to communicate with others, learn eventually when you do have the time, and invite other knowledgable players with more experience because I'm no master at it myself, but I try to learn from what past contributors added. Jeydo (talk) 03:18, December 28, 2014 (UTC)